Stakeout
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Jane and Lisbon are on a stake out. Lisbon doesn't really want to be there, but Jane thinks it will be fun... A bit random :P Jisbon! One shot.


**Hey guys! Another one shot :) I love them so much. This sort of, it was weird, i wrote the beginning with absolutely no idea where i was going to end up. It's ok... i'm not sure how good it is. But i thought i'd post. This is for VousDevezChanter for being an amazing ff friend, and Shopping-luva91 who i threw a million fic ideas at and she told me what she thought, and is just a great person to rant about the Mentalist with. This is two of those ideas combined Jenn. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *sobs***

God she hated stakeouts, like really, really hated them. Of course, Jane had been perfectly willing, but the rest of them had picked straws, and she had drawn the short one. She had considered ordering one of the others to do it, after all she was the boss, but that would've been mean, and unfair.

But still, a whole night with Jane. She cringed at the thought. It was highly doubtful that she would get any sleep, even if they offered to do shifts while the other slept, she wasn't sure she trusted Jane enough to sleep with him in close proximity, and well there was the whole other level of not entirely trusting herself.

Not only was Jane extremely annoying, but she stupidly, as she kept telling herself, was finding herself increasingly attracted to him and knew she had feelings for him. Which was stupid, because he was not over his wife. It was complicated, and Teresa Lisbon hated complicated.

So here she was, on this 'stakeout' they'd had a tip off, so they were sat in a god forsaken bit of woods, with the car what'd felt like several miles away while they'd been walking waiting for their prime suspect to meet a drug dealer in the clearing about ten feet away from them, which would confirm his guilt.

To make matters worse she was freezing, and shivering like mad, they had one blanket between the two of them, one very big, but very thin blanket.

"This is fun," he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I'm having the time of my life," she replied sarcastically, and trembling at the same time.

"You're cold," he said suddenly, to her surprise his voice was laced with concern. He took the blanket off both of them, and put it all over her.

"I'm fine Jane," she protested, although it made no difference, and she can't have been very convincing, because her small form was still shaking and shivering with the cold.

"You're lying, again; you forget that I can tell when you do."

She glared at him half heartedly, and watched, confused, as he took off his jacket and hung it around her shoulders. "Jane, don't do that, I'm fine honestly."

"You're not, but you're saying you are because you don't want me to get cold, that's very sweet of you Teresa, but I'm fine - honestly."

She recognized the repetition, or rather mimicking, and she didn't appreciate but she didn't say anything, after all he had given her his jacket.

They sat in silence for a little while, Lisbon was finding it awkward, but knowing Jane that was probably the point, and he was most likely enjoying himself for that reason.

"You still cold?" He eventually asked.

She decided to be truthful this time, "A bit, but better than I was. Are you sure you're not cold?"

"I'm fine, see," he said taking her hand in his.

The feel of her small hand was nice in his, but with a shock he realized she was icy to touch, her skin was freezing cold.

"You're freezing!" He said.

"I don't feel that cold, really." She frowned.

"Come here,"

"What?" She looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"Come closer," he insisted.

Still frowning, and with that adorable confused look on her face that he loved so much, she shuffled closer to him.

He began to unwrap the blanket, she watched in silence confused, and getting colder.

"Put on my jacket,"

She did as he said.

"Stand up,"

Again she did so, and he stood very close to her, and wrapped the blanket around both of them. Suddenly she wasn't so worried about the cold, but more about just how close they were standing together. "Ok, now we sit down." Jane said.

Lisbon hadn't been particularly conscious of the fact that Jane had his arms wrapped around her as well, but now she was. Hell she was conscious of just about everything. She was feeling, uncomfortable to say the least well actually, she was very comfortable, physically anyway. And Jane was right, she was a little warmer now. But this, it wasn't right. She felt way too… good in his arms. And Jane, Jane was off limits. There was no way she could think of him in that way, he was a co worker for a start, and he still wore his wedding ring for god's sakes.

Jane interrupted her thoughts when he said softly, "If you want to get warmer Lisbon, you're going to have to relax, you're all tense."

"I'm fine, I'm warmer than I was."

"If you want to be even warmer you have to relax your body, I for one, am not sure why you're so tense."

Fine he could have it his way if he wanted – if it would shut him up. She started to relax slightly, melted into his touch.

"That's better." He coaxed, looking at her.

She quickly broke their eye contact, but he continued to stare at her. He loved her eyes they were so green and when she let her guard down, often for just seconds at a time, they were a window to her soul. They let him know how she was really feeling, when she wouldn't talk to him. It hurt when he saw pain there, and he didn't ever want to be the cause of that pain.

"It's too late," She said.

"What?" he said alarmed, he hadn't said that out loud had he?

"Our tip off said our suspect would be here at 11, without fail. It's 11:20." She sighed.

"So, didn't he say there were two possible times?"

"Yeah, but now we have to stay here till 4:00am."

"Oh, and you were hoping-"

"That he'd be here now, so we could both go home." She finished for him.

"It'll be fun," Jane said, stupidly cheerfully.

"I'm tired," she sighed.

"I've noticed, you haven't been sleeping. Why, may I ask?"

"No you may not ask,"

"Touchy," he commented.

"Shut up Jane."

"Why are you feeling so insecure?"

"Leave it alone."

"I was just wondering, because you'll deny it, but you are feeling insecure, and unloved, and you're not sleeping."

"What part of 'leave it alone' don't you understand?"

"I understand all of it, I choose to ignore all of it as well."

She rolled her eyes.

"Why won't you let me in?" He asked gently.

"Some things are private, but I don't think the word 'privacy' is in your vocabulary."

"We're colleagues, friends. Don't you trust me?" He asked her, for the second time.

"We've been through this Jane," she said, all of a sudden she felt very weary, so tired.

"I just want to know why."

"I'm just tired Jane,"

"Then sleep,"

"I can't, we're on a stakeout."

"Yes you can, I'll stay awake."

"But…"

"Look, let me help you relax Teresa."

"No, I will not be hypnotized."

"I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do – I couldn't remember. And afterwards I could help you get some much needed sleep."

She looked at him, and saw the seriousness in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I won't hurt you, or embarrass you, you can trust me remember?"

"Yes I remember."

"Ok… so relax, and listen to the sound of my voice…"

A short while later, Jane had Lisbon in a trance like state, which was really, the sort of thing that he found himself fantasizing about.

He shouldn't…

But if he made her not remember…

No, she'd trusted him to do this, and that was exactly the reason she hated hypnotism, 'unethical….' Her words echoed in his mind.

He'd ask her one question, a question which was killing him, burning him up inside.

"How do you feel about me?"

She regarded him for a moment, and for a fleeting second he wondered whether she wasn't actually hypnotized and whether he was about to get shot.

Then she started to talk to him, "I…"

"Tell me," he said gently, but with a hint of urgency to his voice.

"It's so complicated, you don't understand."

"Help me understand Teresa, tell me."

She looked at him, eyes round with innocence and full of pain mingled with something else. She looked so stunning in that moment, so beautiful. But also so breakable.

"Stop," he said quickly. This was wrong so wrong, on so many levels. He couldn't do this to her. He would get it out of her but another way, not now, or at least not like this.

He tapped her on the shoulder.

She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened him looked straight at him again.

"Do you remember?"

"I remember the important bit." She said quietly.

"I stopped you answering."

Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, "That's not the point, why did you ask?"

"It doesn't matter,"

"Yes, it does."

"You don't talk to me otherwise, I get glances, looks, occasionally you say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How you feel."

"Sometimes, actions speak louder than words," she whispered softly.

And gently pressed her lips to his, just briefly for a second and then she turned away.

For several seconds he was stunned. He'd dreamt of this moment, and now it was happening, he had frozen. He could still taste her on his lips.

Eventually he came to his senses, and gently reached under her chin, and turned her face towards his. He searched her shining eyes, full of what he understood now was hurt, and maybe, maybe love.

He decided it was his turn, and leaned in and kissed her.

When they broke apart, he was the first to speak.

"We'll talk in the morning, right now, you really need some sleep." He smiled down at her.

All she was capable of saying was, "Ok."

He laughed, and she smiled, and closed her eyes.

**So what do you guys think? I'm not convinced it's any good, but it was fun to write :) Oh and if you like this, you could always go check out some of my other (there's quite a few now actually...) Mentalist one shots. :) Just an idea :P**

**Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**Emily xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
